Eriador
Eriador (S."Land between the Mountains") was a geographic region which includes all the territory north of the River Isen (S. "Sir Angren") and between the Blue Mountains (S. "Ered Luin") and the Misty Mountains. Its imprecise northern border lay along the highland ridge that ran westward from Carn Dûm in Angmar and reached to the Ice Bay of Forochel. Some accounts placed the southern border along the line bounded by the rivers Greyflood (S. "Gwathló") and Swanfleet (S. "Glanduin") Most, however, held it to be that area north of Gondor's traditional western border. :Type: Upland Basin. :Area: 265.700 square miles. :Elevation: average. 550 feet. lowest pomr. sea level. highest point: Amon Sûl (S. "Weathertop") 1.504feet. :Climate: average annual precipitation: 30-50 inches. mean annual temperature. 53-63 ° F average low. Ninui 15° F average high. Urui 85 ° F :Composition: The terrain of Eriador is marked by a number of concentric ridges, known as downs. The bedrock is mostly sedimentary, with limestone, sandstone and chalk most common. Flint was abundant in the Weather Hills and eastern Arthedam. Anomalous granite hills appeared in the Shire. Eriador was not known for its mineral wealth, but some limited mining took place. Copper ores could be found throughout the lands which made up Arnor.The Men of Arthedain drew small quantities of silver ore from the North Downs, and a modest salt panning industry in Cardolan supplied the rest of the region. :Notes: The term Eriador described all of the land encompassed by the Ered Luin, the Ered Nimrais and the Misty Mountains, including the regions of Enedwaith, Minhiriath, and what had was once been the Kingdom of Arnor. A wide variety of peoples inhabited Eriador, froth the urbane Edain of Arthedain to the rugged Hillmen of Rhudaur to the peaceful Hobbits of the Shire. Millennia of inhabitation had reduced the once mighty forests of this region to scattered clusters of birch, beech, and elm and the occasional large wood, such as the Taur laur. Low grasses abounded in the areas not tilled by Men or Hobbits, perfect for grazing herd animals. Realms in Eriador *Angmar *Arnor **Arthedain ***Forochel ***Númeriador ***Shire **Cardolan ***Minhiriath **Rhudaur *Enedwaith **Dunland **Eregion *Taur Druinod Characters Crispin Faqir Factions *Gwarieg en-Angol *Rangers of the North *Tinkers Important Settlements and Places of Note Adandor Agand Allimir Althil Ambon Noirinyaron Amlolas Amon Dûn Amrelor Andrath Andrin Anglas Anglor Angoth Anghul Annithir Annon Baran Annúminas Arading Arduin Ardum Argond Arnach Arnaro Aspar Athilin Balost Bar Irlossiel Barad Garan Bareketta Barkil Bauruin Benglaras Bodroth Bondor Bree Bregnas Brildil Broig Bronnel Bucklebury Bywater Cameth Brin Cangul Caranthel Cargash Cargilin Carnach Carn-Dûm Carras Cathiel Ceria Cerin Balgrist Cithiel Cithrenor Cor Wilishar Crudu Daelmoth Denerond Dinach Dirdabor Dongril Dulaich Dúragar Edhelas Edras Endrist Endroth Envrifin Erenir Enerond Faelond Fanduin Fangoth Faranel Fennas Drúnin Filimer Firaen Fornost Forondir Frogmorton Galathlilval Gamwich Ganderch Geleborn Girail Girwing Greenfields Gundiok Gwaelin Gwahilmoth Hangireth Harbarist Harnost Heleb Helegnel Hellion Herwen Hobbiton Iant Baranduin Iant Methed Iarond Idoch Ilfin Imladris Kereic Kingscrag Kuska Laldír Larach Duhnnan Larad Lelmoth Litash Long Cleeve Maegoth Maenthiros Mathlor Metriath Mikilahul Minas Brethil Minas Eldanaryon Minas Girithlin Minas Hyarromenyaron Minas Malloth Minas Ongoth Mirion Misen Mistalonde Morkai Morva Tarth Nadior Nelval Nelvorin Nidada Nielros Nilenel Ningliras Nirmolian Nirthiach Nothros Orchelor Oromruin Phaluran Redhel Rynd Morva Tarth Seren Shedûn Soas Stonehall Stonehill Tarmabar Terellisce Formenyaron Thaendor Tharchel Tiramarth Rhovanduin Rildolach Sackville Talsir Telwaen Tharbad Thuin Boid Tuckborough Udandir Undrond Waymoot Wren references *MERP.com Wiki category:Lands Category:Eriador